Lucky Charms
by DudeYourFugly
Summary: Dean & Sam head out to investigate an odd occurance of forest maulings. What they find though may be more than what they expected. SPOILERS: Bobby: REVIEWS PLEASE!


**Lucky Charms**

**Scene 1**

**Setting: Forest, Sunset**

_It had been raining for days which made the scent of the forest strong and soothing. Mike and Shawn had been looking forward to hiking for days but was only able to get out today because the rain had finally stopped._

**Mike:** Hey guy, keep up will you! Were loosing the sun now.

**Shawn:** Come-on, can we just sit for 2 minutes? My legs are killing me!

**Mike:** Alright, 2 minutes only! I'm going to see what's up ahead.

_8 minutes later_

**Shawn:** MIKE! Where are you? MIKE, answer me damn it! MIKE?

_Shawn heads down the path after Mike in a quick jog. When he catches up to Mike he finds Mike huddled behind a tree looking intently into the distance._

**Shawn:** Mike? What the hell are you doing? Didn't you hear me calling?

**Mike:** Shhhh! Duck down (_he whispers)_

**Shawn:** Have you completely lost it?

**Mike:** Come here and will you duck down!

**Shawn:** What are you looking at?

**Mike:** Look, there! Do you see that?

**Shawn:** What am I looking for?

**Mike:** There's something moving and it looks like a little person…can you hear him humming? Is that even human?

**Shawn:** I think you're seeing thi… oh, what is that?

**Mike:** I have no idea! I don't think it knows were here though.

**Shawn:** Maybe we should turn back; I've seen way too many horror flicks to know not to venture into things like this.

**Mike:** Shut up you pansy, were just looking. Wait, where'd it go?

**Shawn:** Man, I don't like this.

**Mike:** Come on, let's get a closer look.

**Shawn:** Uh, I think I'll take a rain check on this one.

_Mike moves forward, still staying low and trying to be cautious while Shawn stays shielded behind the tree. Soon Mike is not in view and Shawn is too nervous to be calling out and attracting attention to him self._

_Finally Mike is in view and gesturing for Shawn to follow him. Shawn shakes his head no, Mike gestures again for him to come._

**Mike:** _(whispers) _its o.k, you gotta see this!

_Shawn slowly starts making his way towards Mike_

**Mike:** Come on will you, before it comes back!

**Shawn:** Mike, what are you dragging me into here?

**Mike:** Look! And I thought it was a Myth!

_About 10 feet from them stood a black pot, what made it stand out was the rainbow that was hovering over it._

**Shawn:** Do you think…

**Mike:** Either its April Fools day in June or we just got lucky!

**Shawn:** You can't be serious? Do you hear yourself talking?

**Mike:** Well how else can you explain the rainbow and the big black pot in the middle of nowhere? Not to mention the little man! Cool! Maybe he'll grant us a wish! Or... is that just genies?

**Shawn:** Speaking of the little man, where'd he go?

**Mike:** Away is all that matters lets go see what's inside that pot.

**Shawn:** Crap, this is way over my head!

_Mike stands up and walks towards the pot, not caring at this point if Shawn is following his lead. He looks in and Gasps_

**Mike:** Shut the front door! Shawn, bring me my bag quickly!

_Silence_

**Mike:** Shawn, hurry! _(As he picks up a handful of Gold Coins)._

_Silence_

_Mike turns around only to be greeted with a chubby little man about 4 feet high. His clothing consisted of black velvet and what seemed to be a black leather belt. His hair was white and scraggly, and as he smiled his razor teeth glistened in the remaining sunlight._

_Screen goes black as you hear Mike screaming in agony._

**Scene 2**

**Setting: Impala**

**Dean:** So where we going today Sammy?

**Sam:** I found something interesting, local boy mauled in forest, his friend ends up locked up in the loony bin and refuses to speak to anyone.

**Dean:** Ya, that sounds like our kinda gig. Is he in lockup as in accused for mauling friend and we'll need ID to speak with him, or open unit?

**Sam:** It doesn't say that his friend was a suspect; the article says that it was possibly a wild animal that attacked him.

**Dean:** Where is he?

**Sam:** The Southeast Missouri Mental Health Center in Farmington, about 3 hours drive from here.

**Dean:** Well then, let's go check it out.

_Dean reaches down and turns on the radio. Impala drives out of view with Alice Cooper's Inmates (Were all crazy) blaring from the speakers._

_"Good old boys and girls  
Congregating waiting in some other world  
We're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy  
We're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy we're all crazy  
We're all crazy"_

**Scene 3**

**Setting: The Southeast Missouri Mental Health Center**

**Dean:** Well, if this turns out to be nothing I'm sure we can find a whole new hunt here! Check out the creepy cemetery back there!

**Sam:** Dean will you focus please?

**Dean:** I am! Just watch my back, I'm sure Dr. Ellicott had friends who aren't too pleased with me!

**Sam:** You have a point, you don't exactly do well with first impressions. Now lets find this Shawn kid.

_Dean spots a beautiful young nurse in the distance sitting on a bench._

**Dean:** Lets ask her

**Sam:** Alright, but can you wait until after this case before trying to get her number?!

**Dean:** Come on Sammy, I'm a professional! I'm shocked that you would think that I would… alright, I'll wait.

**Sam:** Let me lead this time.

**Dean:** by all means be my guest.

_Sam and Dean head towards the nurse, as they get closer they see that she's looking over a patients file._

**Sam:** Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but were looking for Shawn Decker. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?

**Nurse:** I'm sorry but Shawn is restricted to only receiving visits from relatives. Is there something I can help you with.

**Dean:** Oh ya, My name is D

**Sam:** This is Dean and I'm Sam _(shooting Dean a "back off" look)_. Were Cousins of Mike Hall, we just want to let him know that our family is there for him if he needs us.

**Nurse:** Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. But I really can't help you.

_Sam noting the Nurses name tag is titled Resident Nurse; Susan Bellows._

**Sam:** Ms. Bellows, Shawn was like a little brother to Mike. He is family. Please, we won't be long.

_Nurse looks over boys for a bit_

**Nurse:** Alright, he's over by the water _(nodding ahead of her)._ You'll find him sitting under the tree. I have to warn you though, the Shawn that you knew may not be the Shawn that you'll see.

**Sam:** How so?

**Nurse:** Well, he hasn't spoken with any of us yet, and whenever we show him pictures of potential forest animals that could be capable of such a violent act he just shakes his head no. I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you.

**Sam:** Its alright, we want to find out what happened to Mike too. Maybe he'll talk to us.

**Dean:** You mentioned that Mike was violently attacked, what are the speculations?

**Nurse:** Well, the only logical assumptions are either a bear or a wolf. Its just strange.

**Dean:** Strange, how?

**Nurse:** Well, Normally attacks like this don't happen unless the animal is protecting its Cub or if its hungry. Mike's wounds indicate that whatever it was that attacked him was only doing so for self-defense. Its not Cub season, and I can't picture anybody provoking a dangerous animal for fun! It just doesn't make sense. And Shawn, well he's terrified!

**Sam:** Well, if we find out anything we'll be sure to let you know.

**Nurse:** Thank You.

_Sam and Dean make there way down to the water_

**Dean:** So, any speculations?

**Sam:** Not yet, but I do think we have something here.

**Dean:** I would say Werewolf but the sun was still up. Wendigo could be a possibility but there's no way that Shawn would have gotten out alive.

**Sam:** Lets see if we can get the kid to talk, if not maybe call on Bobby.

**Dean:** Sam, do we really need to call Bobby every time we hit a wall?

**Sam:** Why waste time when we can call Bobby and get quick answers? Why do you all of a sudden have issues with that?

**Dean:** I just think that maybe we rely on him too much, that's all.

**Sam:** Dean, dare I ask?

**Dean:** Sam don't go there. Just forget it.

_Dean picks up his pace while Sam stops to look at Dean as if trying to figure out what's going on in his head. Sam eventually jogs to catch up with his now annoyed brother._

_Once they reach the water they immediately spot Shawn, sitting under a huge Willow tree. It almost appears that he's on a look out for something._

_Sam approaches Shawn slowly_

**Sam:** Hi Shawn, my name is Sam and this is my brother Dean.

_Shawn doesn't change his expression or attempt to gesture that he's aware that he has company._

**Sam:** Shawn, we just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about what happened with Mike. Were not law enforcement officers or shrinks so you don't need to be scared. If you don't feel like talking you can just nod your head.

_Dean walks over to Shawn and sits cross legged right in front of him. Sam shoots Dean a cautious and curious look, Dean ignores him._

**Dean:** Listen, were not going to play games with you here or try to psycho analyze you. We see that you're scared and I get that. I also don't think that it was an animal that attacked Mike. I think you saw something that has seriously got you questioning your sanity and you're scared that if you say it aloud you'll be labeled. Am I hitting any truths here?

_Shawn appears to be slightly trembling now but still without eye contact._

**Dean:** Were not here to judge you, we just want to find out what happened so we can stop it from happening again. But if were going to find this thing you need to open up to us.

_Shawn still unresponsive_

**Sam:** Dean, maybe it's too soon. We can come back another time.

**Dean:** No way, I think he wants to talk. Come on Shawn, what do you have for us? At least throw me a bone for effort!

_Dean gets up brushing the grass off of his pants._

**Dean:** Alright Sam, lets go. He's obviously comfortable being afraid. I would just hate for whatever it was to come looking for the kid who got away…you get my drift? And I'll bet my lucky charms that it will come looking.

**Sam:** Dean, was that necessary? He's already freaked out, Scare tactics is probably not the right move at this point.

**Dean:** I can't help him if he's not going to open his mouth! I understand scared but scared turns to stupid when you won't let anybody help. Come on, lets bolt.

_Sam and Dean turn to start heading back to the car_

**Shawn:** Lucky Charms

**Dean:** What?

**Shawn:** Its not just a character on a cereal box.

**Sam:** Do you mean that this was some kind of Leprechaun?

**Dean:** Well now were getting somewhere!

**Shawn:** Is that possible?

**Dean:** I'd like to tell you otherwise but anything's possible.

**Sam:** Can you tell us what happened?

**Shawn: **If I tell you than you have to promise not to laugh. You guys appear to be 9 levels of crazy which is why I'll open up.

**Sam:** Its alright, we take these things very seriously and have seen enough to know not to laugh.

**Dean:** Why 9 levels, 2 maybe but 9?

_Shawn proceeded to tell them what happened. Dean and Sam listened intently._

**Sam:** Wow, this is a first for us!

**Dean:** How did you get out? Didn't he see you?

**Shawn:** Ya he saw me! He looked right at me when he was done tearing my friend apart and nodded at me. Then he disappeared! Into thin air! Pot and all, what the hell?

**Dean:** He nodded at you? In a "Hello nice to meet you way" or a "let this be a warning" kind of way?

**Shawn:** It was a bit of both I guess. Is he coming after me?

**Sam: **Well, Mike did dip into his pot of Gold. That could be enough to set him off according to various legends. Did you touch the pot or his gold?

**Shawn:** NO! I kept my distance the whole time. I was frightened as all shit! Hell, I'm still frightened!

**Dean:** Are you in this place because you want to be or because you have to be?

**Shawn:** I checked myself in. I thought I was loosing my mind. Don't get me wrong but I still think I'm loosing my mind and you guys seem to be way too comfortable with this.

**Sam:** We get that a lot.

**Dean:** Check out now and come with us. We'll be outside waiting, just look for a black muscle car.

**Shawn:** Wait a minute, I never said I was going anywhere, I just agreed to tell you what happened.

**Dean:** Shawn, if you want to stay safe than you have to trust us, alright?

**Sam:** We can only help you if you cooperate.

**Shawn:** Who the hell are you guys?

**Dean:** You'll tell the nurse that we are Mike's cousins and are going to look after you for a bit.

**Shawn:** That wasn't my question

**Dean:** This is our day job, keeping people safe from things that go bump in the night. Now were loosing time, go check out and meet us out front.

_Dean and Sam head back to the car and Shawn starts towards the Hospital._

**Dean: **You know, I think we're getting better at this good cop bad cop routine.

**Sam:** I was serious Dean, he's a by standard and this has to be freaking him out. Were used to this kind of thing, you need to have more sympathy for those who aren't censored to what we are.

**Dean:** Come on Sam, it worked didn't it?

**Sam:** You lucked out, that's all. I still say you were being a prick.

**Dean:** Well I tend to stick with what I'm good at.

_They reach the Impala and wait for Shawn_

_15 minutes later Shawn exits the building. Following close behind him is Nurse Susan. Dean and Sam get out of the Impala as they both approach._

**Dean:** Hello again

**Nurse:** Hello, can I speak to you boys privately?

**Sam:** Sure. Shawn the back seats all yours, we'll be right back.

_Dean, Sam and Nurse Susan shift there position away from the Impala while Shawn gets into the back seat._

**Nurse:** What did you guys do to get him speaking again? What did he tell you?

**Dean:** What did he tell you?

**Nurse:** He said that you guys were going to bring him back to your place and that he no longer needed to be here.

**Sam:** Well, were happy we could help.

**Nurse:** Help? You told me you would update me with any news. So, spill it!

**Sam:** With all due respect Susan, He's going along with us because he knows us and feels comfortable. We still don't have the answers that you're looking for, sorry.

**Nurse:** I don't believe you.

**Dean:** Come on, he's checked out now which is a first step. Your job here is done and we thank you.

**Nurse:** Shawn is not just a number to me! I actually care about the kid, that and I'm worried about him.

**Dean: **How about this, why don't you give me your phone number and when we find out anything I'll call you and we can discuss this over dinner.

_Sam shoots Dean a "you're unbelievable" look_

**Nurse:** How about I take down your number and I'll check in periodically.

**Sam:** That would be better _(shooting Dean a second warning glance)_.

**Nurse:** Did he say what he saw?

**Sam:** Susan, is there something we should know before we go? Have you seen this happen before?

**Nurse:** _(letting out a sigh)_ Yes I have. But this is the first time we have a witness who's not been shredded.

_Sam and Dean glance at each other quickly_

**Sam:** How many others have there been?

**Nurse: **Over the past year we've had 4 reported cases. Police are saying its some kind of Animal, the forest has been searched up and down with no evidence of anything that would do that. But they still insist it's an animal.

**Dean:** Have there been any survivors?

**Nurse: **one, he was under my care until he died.

**Dean:** Did he say anything?

**Nurse:** He just kept repeating "Don't touch his gold". He was mangled so badly though that he only survived for about 1 week. He never said anything else.

**Sam:** Maybe we will get your number, just incase we have any questions.

**Nurse:** Sure and please take care of him.

**Dean:** We'll be in contact.

**Scene 4**

**Setting: Catfish Kettle Restaurant**

**Waitress:** Can I get you boys anything?

**Sam:** 3 Coffees please.

**Waitress:** Can I get you a menu?

**Dean:** Yes please

**Shawn:** So, tell me more about what it is that you do

**Dean:** Does it matter?

**Shawn:** Hell ya it matters! I'm trusting you guys to keep me safe from a killer Leprechaun! And more so I'm trusting that you guys aren't messing with my already screwed up head!

**Dean:** Well, if you put it that way.

_Sam Stands up_

**Sam:** I'm going to call Bobby

**Dean:** Knock yourself out

_Sam gives Dean a look of "what the hayhole" and walks to the back of the restaurant._

**Shawn:** I can sure tell you guys are brothers

**Dean:** How so

**Shawn:** just an observation

**Dean:** I sure hope there hamburgers are big, I'm starving.

**Shawn:** I'll just stick with coffee

**Dean:** Eat something, it might be a while before you get the chance again.

**Shawn:** Sooo, tell me about these things that go bump in the night. Was that just part of your sarcasm or was there some truth to it?

**Dean:** Lets just say there are things out there that most people do not understand. Most of them are not to be taken lightly. Your just one of the unfortunates who got to witness one first hand. That's all I'll say.

**Shawn:** That'll help me sleep at night.

**Dean:** Hmph, I bet it will.

_Sam returns to the table with a "I got lucky" look on his face._

**Sam:** I spoke to Bobby and he told me that there are "Leprechauns" out there. Only not the kind of Leprechauns that we hear about in stories.

**Shawn:** I can personally vouch to that

**Dean: **So how do we kill em?

**Sam:** He doesn't know, nobodies ever actually seen one before now. Maybe we should check out the site where this happened and look for evidence of something else.

**Dean:** Something else? I think the evidence speaks clearly for itself.

**Sam:** Dean, Not everything is what it appears to be. I think it's worth taking a look. Besides, I told Bobby what happened and he doesn't seem to think it's a Leprechaun.

**Dean:** And why's that Sam?

**Sam:** What is wrong with you Dean? Since when have you ever questioned what Bobby says? I thought you looked up to him!

**Dean:** That's exactly my point there Sam, We can't always rely on the opinions of other hunters…

**Shawn:** Hunters?

**Dean:** …if we do that we'll never grow or learn to trust our own judgment.

**Sam:** Is this about Dad?

**Dean:** Damn it Sam, will you stop turning every conversation into a Dr. Phil episode! Just take it for what it is! I'm trying to up my experience by trusting my own judgment, what's wrong with that Sam?

**Sam:** Research is a key player in hunting Dean…

**Shawn:** Hunting what? What do you mean hunting?

**Sam:…**you can't just go in Guns blazing without thinking it through! You need to know what the target is!

**Dean:** I know that Sam, what do you think I have you for? If I wanted Bobby's help I would have brought him along, not you!

**Shawn:** Guys, I think maybe you should continue this elsewhere!

_Looking around you can see the restaurant facing the brothers with a look of curiosity on there face._

**Shawn:** And Cut! You boys did good! I think your going to get that part after all! BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE PEOPLE! Coming soon to a movie screen near you!

**Dean:** I think our waitress baled on us, CAN WE GET SOME COFFEE PLEASE!

**Sam:** Dean, simmer down will you.

**Dean:** OK so what did Bobby say

**Shawn:** After all of that! You guys are hysterical

**Dean:** Man, shut your cakehole will ya!

**Shawn:** K

**Sam:** First off the only Leprechaun sightings have been in Europe. That and they are mischievous but not killers! Leprechauns have more fun tricking people and making shoes than they do killing in cold blood!

**Dean:** Maybe the legend is wrong; we've come across that before.

**Sam:** No, it just doesn't fit. Also, the pot at the end of the rainbow does not fit into the original legend at all!

**Dean:** So where does the gold part of the legend fit in?

**Sam:** it's told that during the war the Leprechauns were smart and stashed money here and there but never at the end of a rainbow or in a big black pot!

**Dean:** OK, again maybe the legend is wrong.

**Shawn:** Aren't Leprechauns Elves?

**Sam:** Some people say fairies and others say that they are spirits that normally take the form of old men. They also wear Red and not Green.

**Shawn:** I'm not lying! I know what I saw!

**Dean:** Dude, relax! Were thinking out loud here to try and get a sense of what were dealing with. Doesn't make you a liar in any form.

**Sam:** Form, shape or form…maybe there's something to that.

**Dean:** Shape shifter? Doesn't fit the Ammo.

**Sam:** maybe there's a spirit out there taking on the forum of legends, just like Mordecai and the Trickster.

**Dean:** Man, so we could be chasing a made up spirit because of peoples stupidity…again!

**Shawn:** Dare I ask?

**Dean:** Cakehole, shut it

**Shawn:** Fine, I'm going to take a leak.

**Sam:** Sure, just watch your back for anything out of the ordinary, if you think something's weird, call for us.

**Shawn:** It can wait.

_The Waitress approaches with a pot of coffee in her hands_

**Waitress:** Sorry about that, I had to make a fresh pot. Can I take your order?

**Dean:** Ya, give me the biggest hamburger you got with fries please.

**Sam:** Club sandwich with the mayo on the side

**Shawn:** I'll have a slice of your sweetest pie please.

**Waitress:** Sure, it won't be long.

_Waitress turns back to kitchen_

**Sam:** I honestly don't think that were dealing with the real thing. Location, legend and description is too far off and Hollywood for it to be real.

**Dean:** Alright, well we'll go look at the site and see what we can find.

**Shawn:** Until then can we talk about cars and chicks, you know, normal stuff.

**Scene 5**

**Scenery: The forest, Sun Down.**

**Shawn:** This is where it happened. Do you think I could hold onto one of those guns? I'd feel a hell of a lot safer.

**Dean:** Yaaaa No.

**Sam:** Just stick close to us at all times.

**Dean:** And for Gods sake don't go running off!

**Shawn:** Check and check.

_Sam and Dean pull out there flashlights and look on the ground and on the trees._

**Sam:** Hey look, Is this where the pot was?

_Sam flashing his light on a random batch of clovers on the ground_

**Shawn:** That looks about right

**Dean:** So how are we going to find this thing?

**Sam:** Lets assume we need to follow the Hollywood legend. Look for a rainbow and follow it to the end.

**Shawn:** Wow, you make it seem so simple.

**Dean:** Actually, if it is supernatural then it already knows were here and will try and lure us to him.

**Sam:** Like that

_Now pointing up ahead at an opening in the forest. There is just enough light to show an outline of a rainbow and a dark object just below it._

**Shawn:** Can I go to the car now? I really don't need to be here do I?

**Dean:** Go to my car and wait for us. If you hear shots don't trip out and go looking for help.

**Shawn:** If you say so. How long should I wait before assuming you haven't made it.

**Sam:** After the last shot is fired if you haven't seen us for about 20-30 minutes after that, then you can go for help.

_Shawn turns and starts running for the car, Dean and Sam proceed to the rainbow._

**Dean:** I've fought a lot of strange things in my lifetime, but Leprechauns! This takes the prize!

**Sam:** So do you have any ideas as to what to do if our guns don't work?

**Dean:** Nope, but we'll figure it out as we go along, we always do.

_Dean and Sam slowly approach the Pot looking out for the Leprechaun._

**Dean:** Check it out, sure looks real enough to me.

**Sam:** I was thinking, Legend said that if you find the Leprechauns Gold than he has to grant you a wish. But if you take your eyes off of him than the Leprechaun and the Gold will disappear.

**Dean:** Ya but Shawn's eyes were on the Leprechaun the whole time, and he vanished while Shawn was watching him.

**Sam:** It doesn't make sense now does it?

**Dean:** So where is this thing? We found his pot of Gold, now what?

**Sam:** Maybe we need to touch it?

**Dean:** Alrighty then, lets give it a try

_Dean slowly reaches into the pot as Sam stands beside him with his rifle raised._

**Dean:** Sure feels real too! Man, if this thing doesn't show up do you think we can take it with us?

**Sam:** Keep your eyes out Dean

_CRACK!_

**Sam:** What was that?

**Dean:** That may be our psycho Leprechaun

**Sam:** Come on out, we got your Gold!

_Laughter started to fill the air, an eerie yet familiar laughter_

**Dean:** Did we miss the joke?

**Sam:** I think were the punchline

**Dean:** Are we going to do this all night or are you going to show yourself?

_Stepping out of the bushes was this 4 foot tall Leprechaun, just as Shawn had described it. As he approached the boys you could hear him humming to himself._

**Dean:** You gotta be kidding me! This is our killer midget?

**Sam:** Why isn't he attacking us?

**Dean:** Are you complaining? I'd like him to stick around for a bit so I can figure out what that tune is he's humming…Its driving me nuts!

**Sam:** I know, it's kinda creepy

**Dean:** No, I mean I'm sure I know that song! Yellow Submarine maybe? No, too many beats..man!

**Sam:** Dean, forget the song!

**Leprechaun:** Are you boys done bickering?

**Dean:** For now, we'll pick it up later on.

**Sam:** What are you?

**Leprechaun:** Isn't it obvious?

**Sam:** No, I can't figure out who or what you are behind that Leprechaun gig you have on

**Dean:** And no offense, but its not flattering to you at all!

**Leprechaun: **Come on, your not having fun with this? Dean, I expected you to be like a kid in a candy store! You Sam, not so much. You need to learn how to loosen your collar a bit.

**Sam:** What?

**Dean:** I'm beginning to like this Dude!

**Leprechaun:** Come on, play with this for a bit! Or how about this, if you can guess who I am than I'll reveal myself to you, if not than you'll just have to deal with me like this.

**Dean:** Ahh, Rumpelstiltskin perhaps?

**Leprechaun:** Nice try, but no! Mind you I always wanted to do that one! We think a like you and I don't we Dean?

**Sam:** No way, we killed you back at the theater!

**Leprechaun:** Ohhh, Sammy, you've always been the brains of the family

**Sam:** Its Sam, and how is this possible?

**Dean:** You mean, Trickster?

**Leprechaun: **Well it's about time, This outfit is a killer!

_Within seconds the appearance of the Leprechaun changes to a familiar Janitor and the pot of gold and the rainbow disappear._

**Trickster:** Now that's better, I always liked this body better. Now where were we?

**Sam:** You were dead

**Trickster:** Oh ya! That's right. Well technically my body double was dead.

**Dean:** Body double? Come again!

**Trickster:** Well that's the cool thing about being me, I can duplicate and change myself at anytime and quite effortlessly I may add.

**Dean:** Body double! I gotta get me one of those!

**Sam:** Dean, do I need to spell out an update for you?

**Dean:** Alright, I'm back

**Trickster:** You guys are amusing! Both of you should really look into changing careers and possibly making your own sitcom! I think people would pay good money just to see the both of you on a weekly basis. You guys are great!

**Sam:** Why show up now? And why a Leprechaun??

**Dean:** Leprechaun, that's classic _(as he chuckles to himself)_

**Trickster:** Ya, I thought you'd like that!

**Sam:** Was this whole thing to get us to hunt you?

**Trickster:** Guilty as charged!

**Sam:** For what purpose? You know we have to kill you, again.

**Trickster:** You can try, but from past experience you should have already caught on that its not an easy task!

**Dean:** So what do you want from us? You obviously don't want to kill us or you would have done so already.

**Trickster:** Your absolutely correct, I don't want to kill you! I've taken a liking to you boys, or at least to you (nodding at Dean) You I'm still unsure about (nodding at Sam). But here it is. I happen to know some vital information that could help you out Dean and I'm willing to trade it for some help on your end.

**Sam:** What information could you possibly posses that could help my brother out.

**Trickster:** Clock is ticking, am I right?

**Dean:** You better not be messing with my head, I will kill you.

**Trickster:** Dean, out of all the hunters out there that I've messed with, you have been my favorite…why would I mess with your head? Besides, I need your help.

**Sam:** Don't trust him, this trick has his name written all over it!

**Trickster:** Well Sam, that was a good attempt at humor, but lets leave that to your brother shall we?

**Dean:** What do you know?

**Trickster:** How about I tell you what I need and then you can decide from there whether or not we shall proceed.

**Dean:** Alright. What do you need, and why!

**Trickster:** Try and wrap your brain around this. Just as you guys are hunters as well as other humans who join the hunt, There are also demon hunters as well.

**Sam:** We figured that out already with Meg and all. Tell us something we don't know.

**Trickster:** Well, Just as Gordon will off demons and humans who posses certain powers, there are demons who hunt humans and entities with certain powers.

**Dean:** Well, that is something I wasn't aware of. And how do you know Gordon?

**Trickster:** I've messed with his head a few times, I wish I could see the look on his face when he realizes that it wasn't even his sister he killed!

**Dean:** Your kidding me!

**Trickster:** No, that guys a jerk inside and out! Nothing made me happier than to pull a fast one over him. But he'll find his hell when he comes face to face with her again. Now, back to me. These demon hunters are ruthless and they can take on the powers of the entities they kill. Can you imagine a demon being able to have a power like mine?

**Dean:** I don't really want to think about that

**Trickster:** Well if you choose not to help me than that is what's going to happen.

**Sam:** Why should we believe you?

**Trickster:** I could have killed you so many times in the past 6 hours but haven't. I needed to gain your trust.

**Dean:** 6 hours?

**Trickster:** I'll have an order of the sweetest pie you got, ring a bell?

**Sam:** You…Shawn…what?

**Trickster:** _(clapping his hands in delight)_ ha ha you should see the look on your face Sam, this is a true Kodak moment!

**Dean:** Well, shame on us

**Trickster:** Its alright, don't beat yourself up over it. I also did that to prove a point to you.

**Sam:** Which is?

**Trickster:** You better thank your lucky charms it was me playing the part of Shawn and not some killer demon. You see boys, I have a demon hunting me as we speak and I need you to kill it for me.

**Dean:** Wouldn't others follow suite? I'm sure there's more than one demon out there that knows of you.

**Trickster:** True, but this particular demon is more of a threat than the other ones. And trust me, you don't want him having my powers.

**Dean:** Alright, you've made your case. What's in it for me?

**Trickster:** I just so happen to know a little bit about crossroad demons. I can help you out with your little deal you made.

**Dean:** How? She said that if I tried to wiggle my way out of this than Sam would drop dead in a heartbeat.

_Sam shoots dean a look of surprise_

**Sam:** What? Dean, when were you planning on telling me this?

**Dean:** I just did

**Sam:** Dean, you can't keep things like this from me!

**Dean:** I didn't keep it from you Sam, I just told you! Do you need a hug or something or can we move on?

**Trickster:**_ (laughing)_ you guys are special. Now will you help me?

**Dean:** Do you mean to say that if we kill this demon for you than you'll get me out of this deal?

**Trickster:** No, I can't get you out of this deal but I can provide you with some very useful information than can help you get out of this deal. Not to point out again that the favor you would be doing me will not only benefit me but you and others like you as well.

**Sam:** Dean, we need to talk this over

**Dean:** No Sam, the way I see it is that we'll be killing a bad ass demon and hopefully gaining information to help me out in the meantime.

**Sam:** Do you understand that we will be helping out the Trickster, the very thing we've hunted and tried to kill in the past? Dean, he kills innocent people!

**Dean:** Trickster, I will help you but you need to sweeten the pot…

**Trickster:** If you expect me to turn good and start feeding off of cattle than I'd have to decline. How bout this; you boys think about it over a good nights rest, I will think of a way to sweeten the pot and then how about we meet for breakfast tomorrow, say 9am?

**Dean:** We'll meet you at ihop tomorrow, but your paying…and I want a big plate of waffles. Deal?

**Trickster:** See you there.

_And within seconds the brothers find themselves alone in the forest._

**Dean:** Alright, I'm getting waffles!

**Sam:** Dean, don't you think your taking this too lightly?

**Dean:** I too have a soft spot for the the thing. He's one of the cooler things we've hunted so far and its nice to finally be around someone with a sense of humor! I may as well enjoy him before I have to blow his head off! Besides, waffles Sammy!

**End of Part 1**

**Lucky Charms**

**Part 2**

**Scene 1**

**Scenery: Ozark Village Motel – 11:30pm**

_Dean and Sam are settled into their motel room. Sam researches on his trusty laptop while Dean does an Ammo check._

**Sam:** Dean, I haven't been able to find anything anywhere that backs up what the Trickster was saying about the Demon hunters.

**Dean:** Ya, what does Bobby say?

**Sam:** I didn't call him

**Dean:** Really? And why pray tell?

**Sam:** Dean we need to talk about this, you're not telling me everything and I want to know why

**Dean:** I already told you Sam, Bobby's not going to be around forever and we need to learn how to work things out on our own. Bobby should be a last resort

**Sam:** And then…

**Dean:** And then what? Why does there have to be more to it?

**Sam:** Because I know you Dean, your answer is too logical for my liking and you don't think logically when it comes to stuff like this. Their has to be more to it and I want to know what.

**Dean:** Fine Sam, you caught me. Remember when we met up with Gordon and you said to me that I can't just substitute anybody for Dad?

**Sam:** You think that I'm trying to use Bobby as a substitute?

**Dean:** No Sam, I know you are! You just haven't caught on yet!

**Sam:** That's Bull

**Dean:** Is it? Really? You never argue with Bobby like you did with Dad. Why is that Sam? I know that's hard to hear but its true.

**Sam:** Dean, your crossing the line. I loved…love Dad and that has always been the case. Even when dad and I were fighting I still respected the man.

**Dean:** Sam, it's just an observation. If I'm wrong than so be it but I don't think I am.

**Sam:** This isn't about me. You're scared that you're going to start getting attached to Bobby and then have to go over the pain of loosing him eventually. That's what this is about.

**Dean:** Ya Sam, you defiantly hit the nail on the head there_.(rolling his eyes)_

_Dean gets up and walks to the bathroom_

**Sam:** Can we put this past us because there will be a point where we'll need Bobby's help and I don't need crap like this clouding my judgment as to when exactly we should be bringing him in.

**Dean:** Whatever, I'm taking a shower. When I get out we can move on to a new argument.

**Sam: **Fine

_Dean shuts bathroom door and turns on the Shower. Sam walks over to the night stand, picks up the phone and dials Bobby._

**Sam:** Hey Bobby

**Bobby:** Hey Sam, did you catch that Leprechaun?

**Sam:** It wasn't a Leprechaun it was the Trickster

**Bobby:** A trickster or the trickster?

**Sam:** The trickster. Turns out we didn't kill him.

**Bobby:** So, is he dead now?

**Sam:** No, this is why I'm calling you. I need you to come down here as soon as you can, preferably before sunrise.

**Bobby:** Sure Sam, is everything alright? Where's Dean?

**Sam:** He's taking a shower. Bobby, we all need to have a talk. Dean's gonna be pissed that I called you to come but we need to be focused.

**Bobby:** Why would Dean be pissed? Am I missing something here?

**Sam:** We'll talk when you get here

**Bobby:** Where are you?

**Sam:** Were at the Ozark Village Motel in Farmington Missouri. About 2-3 hours from your place

**Bobby:** Alright, I'll find my way. Do you boys need anything?

**Sam:** I'm not sure, were trying to track down a supposed Demon Hunter

**Bobby:** Whoa! Are you talking about Demon's hunting Demon's by any chance?

**Sam:** Ya! You've heard of them?

**Bobby:** Shit Sam, What the hell of you guys gotten your selves into now! Stay at the Motel, Salt the doors and Windows and for Christ sake don't leave until I get there. UNDERSTAND?

**Sam:** Ya Bobby

_Bobby Hangs up phone, Sam is left with a dial tone in his ear and a look of worry and regret on his face. The shower in the bathroom stops and Dean comes out with a towel wrapped around him like a woman would wrap a towel around herself._

**Sam:** Dean, Umm nice look!

**Dean:** What? Its cold in here and my nipples are sensitive!

**Sam:** _(Laughing)_ That is way too much information bro!

_Sam starts to salt windows and doors while Dean gets dressed_

**Dean:** feeling a little nervous there Sammy?

**Sam:** Just a precaution, that's all.

**Dean:** I'm going to go grab a soda, you want one?

**Sam:** Why don't we ask the desk to bring us a couple sodas? Maybe a menu, I'm still kinda hungry.

**Dean:** Well I also saw some vending machines, chips alright?

**Sam:** No, I need real food.

_Sam reaches for phone_

**Clerk:** Front desk

**Sam:** Hi, This is room 11, can we get a menu please, and maybe some sodas?

**Clerk:** It's a little late for ordering out and there's vending machines right down the hall from you

**Sam:** I know, but were really hungry and I'm waiting for a phone call so I can't leave this room right now.

_Dean shoots Sam a curious look_

**Clerk:** Sir, This is not a service we normally provide!

**Sam:** I know, but I would really appreciate it. I'll pay you extra for your time.

**Clerk:** Fine, I'll be right there.

**Sam:** Thank You

_Sam hangs up phone._

**Dean:** What was all that about? Are we waiting for a phone call?

**Sam:** I called Bobby

**Dean:** I figured you would, but what does that have to do with us being on house arrest?

**Sam:** Bobby's orders. I think we should listen to him.

**Dean:** Didn't we just discuss this Sam?

**Sam:** Yes, but Bobby knows what Demon Hunters are and he sounded very pissed that were on a case involving them. I think were way over our head on this one.

**Dean:** Call him back and tell him every things fine.

**Sam:** I can't, he's on his way down

**Dean:** Shit…Sam I…What's wrong with you?

**Sam:** Alright Dean, I get that your mad. How about a compromise. We'll bring Bobby in on this one and the next one I'll leave him out of it, alright?

**Dean: **Your unreal, If you weren't my brother I'd beat the colors of the rainbow into you.

**Sam:** Well, until then…

_Knock on the door_

**Clerk:** Room service

**Sam:** COMING

_Clerk and Sam exchange pop and money_

**Sam:** Damn, nothings open right now!

**Dean:** I think I have some M&M's in my bag, grab those if you want.

**Sam:** No way, I know how grumpy you get when you don't have at least 20 M&M's on you at all times.

**Dean: **True

**Sam:** So when Bobby gets here we'll discuss this whole deal. At least we can be a bit more informed before making a decision.

**Dean:** Fine, I'm going to sleep. Wake me when Bobby gets here.

_Dean hops into bed and Sam continues his research_

_2:30am_

_Sam's cell phone goes off_

**Sam: **Hello

**Bobby:** I'm here, what room are you in again?

**Sam:** Uh, 11

**Bobby:** Alright come out and help me with my bags.

**Sam:** Is this really Bobby?

**Bobby:** Sam, I'm glad you're taking precautions but I'm tired, hungry and pissed. Get out here and help me with my bags, please.

**Sam:** Alright, I'll be right out.

_Sam reaches into his backpack and pulls out a flask. Knocks Dean on his leg to wake him up._

**Sam:** Dean, Bobby's here

**Dean: **Hurray

**Sam:** I'm going out to help him with his bags

**Dean:** Wait Sam, how can we be sure…

_Sam pulls out his flask from his pocket_

**Dean:** Cool, if you see steam call me.

_Sam exists hotel room, Dean heads for the bathroom._

_Out in the parking lot Sam spots Bobby and approaches._

**Sam:** Hey Bobby

**Bobby:** Hey Sam, pass me the flask

**Sam:** Sorry

**Bobby:** Why are you sorry? It was me who showed you this trick.

**Sam: **True

_Bobby takes cap off and takes a swig_

**Bobby:** Its stale man

**Sam:** Ya, but it does the trick

**Bobby:** Grab this and bring in for me will ya

_Bobby hands Sam his Bag_

**Sam:** What do you have in here? This ways a ton!

**Bobby:** Extra Precautions. Where's Dean?

**Sam:** Waking himself up

**Bobby:** Alright, lets go.

_Bobby and Sam enter hotel room. Dean's setting up the coffee machine._

**Bobby:** Hey Dean

**Dean:** Hey Bobby. So I guess Sam filled you in on all the details

**Bobby:** Nope, All I know is that you're facing a Demon Hunter. That and you may possibly have an issue with me.

_Dean Shoots Sam a look and then looks back at the coffee maker_

**Dean:** Bobby I don't have a problem with you. I just have a problem with Sam needing to call you in for every single thing!

**Bobby:** I can see how you would have issues with that Dean, but there are times when you need to call in someone with more experience and with your Dad gone and all…

_Dean looks at Sam, Sam looks at the ground_

**Bobby:** Ah, I see. So you think I'm trying to replace John.

**Dean:** No, I think Sam is trying to replace Dad with you and I don't think its right.

**Bobby:** _(shaking his head in dis-belief)_ You boys are something else. Especially you Dean.

**Dean:** Me?

**Bobby:** Let's get this straightened out once and for all. I look at you boys like my family. Not as a father figure but more like an Uncle. And there is nothing wrong with either you or Sam to look at me as if I'm family. Infact Dean I'm insulted that you don't.

**Dean:** I never said I…

**Bobby:** Regardless, John was like a brother to me. He was the only family I had left. You boys are all I have now and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you too boys. Understand?

**Dean/Sam:** Yes sir

**Bobby:** Now lets quite this horseshit and move onto more important business.

**Dean/Sam:** Yes sir

_Dean dishes out the coffee while Sam fills Bobby in on the scenario._

**Dean:** So, what do you think Bobby? Are these Demon hunters out of our league?

**Bobby:** These Demons are bad ass but not bullet proof. They have the same characteristics of Meg only they have stronger powers. And the more entities they kill the stronger they get. I can see why they would go after the trickster.

**Dean:** Its funny, you hear a name like trickster and you don't feel such an intimidation!

**Sam:** Ya, but if you consider what he can do then it changes things.

**Bobby:** I have to admit, the Trickster has the ability to do a hell of a lot more damage than he actually does. But does that give him a get out of jail free card, I'm not so sure.

**Dean:** But he is right, we do need to stop that Demon from getting a hold of him regardless.

**Sam:** So why don't we kill the trickster and then go after the demon?

**Dean:** Because he could possibly help me, that and we need him as bate.

**Bobby:** He's right Sam.

**Sam:** What if he's lying about the crossroad demon? What if his info consists of things we already know? Can we trust him enough to make a deal with him?

**Dean: **If he's smart enough which I think he is, he won't divulge until after the Demon's dead

**Bobby:** He's right

**Sam:** Well then we kill him after

**Dean:** I don't feel comfortable with that, I kinda like him!

**Bobby:** Dean, he's a killer!

**Dean:** Why don't we convince him to only go after people who justifiably deserve to killed! Like Pedophiles or Serial rapists! That would work for me! And then if he goes back to his old ways we'll hunt him down and kill him...

**Bobby:** Let's see what his deal is tomorrow. Until then lets get in a few winks.

**Dean:** I'm awake now. You guys sleep and I'll read up on these Demon's.

**Bobby:** I have a couple of books and old journals that'll fill you in.

_As Bobby reaches into his bag to get his books he knocks a small chest onto the floor. Dean reaches down to pick it up_

**Dean:** What's this?

**Bobby:** It's to trap the Demon. Demon Hunters are very powerful and once they exit there host they are very strong and can break the Devil's Trap. This Chest will pull the Demon in and trap it.

**Sam:** Is it really that simple?

**Bobby:** No, whoever holds the chest needs to have complete control over it. It'll get windy and you'll need to hold your own until the Demon is trapped inside. Also, the Demon will know what it is and will have the power if given enough time to knock you off your feet.

**Dean:** Well that's encouraging

**Bobby:** It's the only way. Without this the demon can choose another host and continue on with his hunt.

**Sam:** And with that being said I think I'll retire for the night…morning…hour…

_Bobby and Sam each take a bed. Dean moves to the coffee table and starts reading_

**Scene 2**

**Scenery: International House of Pancakes 9am**

**Dean:** Table for 4

**Hostess:** Sure, follow me please

_Dean, Sam and Bobby are seated. Trickster is late._

**Sam:** What if he doesn't show up?

**Bobby:** He'll show up, he knows he's being hunted.

_Trickster approaches table_

**Dean:** I knew you wouldn't let me down!

**Trickster:** You really want those waffles! Maybe this should have been my offer!

_Dean puts both hands in air to mimic a scale_

**Dean:** Demon's vs Waffles, it's a hard choice to make!

**Bobby:** You two just feed into each other!

**Trickster:** Who's your friend?

**Dean:** This is Bobby, He's the brains behind the guns

**Trickster:** Nice to meet you

_Bobby Turns to Dean_

**Bobby:** You don't expect me to be friendly with it do ya?

**Dean:** You're your own man Bobby

**Trickster:** Ah, hunter I gather

**Sam:** You touch him and we'll summon and send that demon straight to you!

**Trickster: **Down Boy! You boys need to take the cork out of your ass and relax a bit

_Sam jumps up as if to reach across the table and slam the Trickster, Bobby pulls him down._

**Dean:** Okie Dokie. _(turns to the Trickster)_ You can order me a plate of waffles with strawberry and whip cream_ (smiles)_

**Trickster:** A deals a deal, what will you boys have? _(looking over at Sam and Bobby)_

**Bobby:** I'll pay for Sam and I, I've seen Dean eat…you can cover his bill.

_Waiter approaches_

**Waiter:** Can I start you guys off with some coffee?

**Trickster: **Sure that would be fine. _(looks over to Sam and Bobby)_ you boys ready to order?

**Sam:** I'll have a #2

**Bobby:** I'll have your #3

**Trickster:** and 2 orders of Waffles with Strawberry and Whip cream.

**Waiter:** Sure, won't be long

**Trickster:** So, where are we at?

**Dean:** I believe you were going to sweeten the pot

**Trickster:** I thought you meant the waffles!

**Sam:** I knew it

**Trickster:**_ (smiling)_ I was joking! Tough crowd

**Dean: **Soooo

**Trickster:** Alright, I have info that could help you out. I understand that info is not the greatest trade-off for killing a big bad wolf so I'll throw in something extra.

**Dean:** Were listening

**Sam:** _(mumbling to himself)_ Speak for yourself

**Trickster:** _(eyeballing Sam)_ On top of the info I can provide, I promise to not be a pain in the ass to you boys again. How about that?

**Dean:** Come on, That's your cherry?

**Trickster:** Its all I got, take it or leave it.

**Bobby:** Alright, here's the deal. We too agree that this demon needs to be stopped. We'll use you as bate and hope that he doesn't kill you before we kill him. But, after that Demon's dead and you've revealed to us what you think is going to be helpful were going to be back to square one.

**Trickster:** Which is?

**Dean:** You're a killer, and as much as I like you I can't have you killing innocent people.

**Trickster:** Why don't we cross that bridge when we get there

**Sam:** We…I can't guarantee to you that we won't come after you in the end. Were hunters and well you are…

**Trickster:** I know, the bad guy _(waving his hands in the air to exaggerate the point)_. Yes this is a predicament. I'm being hunted by a Demon hunter and now I need a human hunter to rid me of this demon hunter to only be hunted by the human hunter in the end. Lucky me!

**Dean:** Dude, sucks to be you

**Sam:** Well you should have thought about that when you decided to kill innocents. What goes around comes around.

**Trickster:** Hmph, Well I need your help so I'll put up with this scenario for now. Hopefully we'll grow to like each other and live as unison one day.

**Dean:** _(chuckling)_ Unison..Leprechaun..He Heee!

**Bobby:** Don't encourage him Dean

_Waiter approaches with food_

**Waiter:** Here you go, can I get you anything else?

**Trickster:** Ya, a female waitress! I don't just come here for the food you know!

**Dean:**_ (Chuckles)_

**Sam:** No, this is fine thank you

**Trickster:** So, Bate you say

**Dean:** Ya, I've been reading up on these demons and there pretty diligent.

**Bobby:** I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows where you are.

**Trickster:** Oh, I know he's here which is why I'm still wearing Shawn's Suite. I can still sense I'm being followed but almost as if Shawn is the bate for the trickster…get my drift?

**Dean:** Yes I do. So your theory is that the demon thinks that Shawn is really a survivor and that you are still in the form of the Leprechaun.

**Trickster:** Ya, that sounds right. Wow, these waffles are delicious!

**Bobby:** So all we need is for you to duplicate yourself as a Leprechaun

**Sam:** kinda like you did back at the theater.

**Trickster:** You boys thought you had me! That was special!

**Sam: **focus

**Trickster:** Sorry, It's healthy sometimes to look back at your accomplishments! It's a boost to the ego!

**Dean:** Well not at the expense of ours alright.

**Trickster: **Fine. Yes, I can duplicate myself as the Leprechaun but I don't think it'll work.

**Sam:** Why not?

**Trickster:** Because Demon's sense things on a different plane than humans. When I duplicate myself it's almost as if the second part of me is a hologram…He may be able to sense that.

**Sam:** But he can't sense that you're not really Shawn?

**Trickster:** This is different; I've taken on a solid form. It will eventually figure out that I'm not Shawn but this will buy me time.

**Dean:** How can you be sure he'll figure it out?

**Trickster:** Because he has in the past

**Bobby:** Is it at least worth a try?

**Trickster:** Well if he doesn't buy that the Leprechaun is real than he may show up based on the fact that I need to be close by and controlling it. Come to think of it, if he's using Shawn as bate for the Leprechaun that can swing either way

**Dean:** How so

**Bobby:** Because either the Demon's already figured out that the Leprechaun is just an illusion but knows the Trickster is near by, or the Demon doesn't suspect that the Leprechaun is fake.

**Sam:** How long have you been here anyways?

**Trickster:** Ohh, about a year. I had to establish a pattern to bring you guys out.

**Dean:** _(talking with his mouth full)_ Liar…

**Trickster:** What?

**Dean: **You only met us a few months ago. You've been working this place for a while now.

**Trickster:** Alright, I haven't always been here. About 11 months ago I used my Leprechaun routine on 2 people. I got bored and moved on. That's when I met you boys. About a week after meeting you guys I got the sense that the Demon found my scent so I returned back here. I took a 3rd person and then I laid low for a while. I got wind of you guys killing the YED and I knew you'd return to the area, so I claimed Shawn and Mike to get you guys down here. Actually to get your attention I took on Shawn's form after I killed him so I could be a witness. I figured it would be a good enough story to intrigue you to come down.

**Dean:** If you were planning on pitching this to us anyways why didn't you just call us man? Why kill?

**Trickster:** Well, I never thought of that to be honest.

**Bobby:** Asking for our help without having to kill anybody probably would have worked more in your favor after the deal is done…catch my drift?

**Trickster:** Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda! What's the plan boys?

**Sam:** These demon's, Bobby you said that they posses the same powers as Meg right?

**Bobby:** And then some, why?

**Sam:** I'm just wondering if the demon has already possessed somebody.

**Dean:** I'm following you. If you were the Demon who would you possess to get close to Shawn?

**Sam:** His family?

**Trickster:** Nope, Only Shawn's Mom came out to visit and she stayed for a whole of 15 minutes. Cried the whole time too, but didn't ask any questions…just kept saying "why won't you look at me" between sobs.

**Sam:** The police

**Trickster:** I had 2 policemen attempt to take my statement but didn't pursue me when I wouldn't talk. They were both convinced it was some kind of Mountain Lion.

**Dean:** Nurse Susan

**Trickster:** Hold the phone. That sweet piece of…

**Sam:** I can see that being a possability

**Trickster:** She switched patients with another nurse to be assigned to my case. I didn't even consider her because I figured I still had time before the demon found me. Whoa! Now I'm spooked!

**Dean:** Maybe its time for that dinner date.

**Trickster:** Date?

**Sam:** Dean has a habit of hitting on every pretty girl he comes in contact with. It comes as second nature to him really.

**Trickster:** What's his first?

**Dean: **Hunting

**Bobby:** Dean, you're going to call her…it and invite it out to dinner, then what?

**Dean:** Well my original plan was to get her drunk! Now I guess I'll have to be more creative! _(smiling smugly to himself)_

**Sam:** Dean this is serious, you don't want to set this thing off.

**Bobby:** And if it suspects that it's a set up it won't hesitate to kill you on the spot.

**Dean:** Trust me, the only thing the Demon will be thinking about me is what a handsome devil I am!

**Trickster:** He's got a point, he is quit the looker!

**Bobby:** Don't encourage him

**Dean:** alright then it's settled. I'll feed it some bullshit Leprechaun story and then make it appear that I'm trying to get it drunk. Then I'll lure it back to the hotel room and you guys can take it from there. Agreed?

**Sam:** I don't like this

**Bobby:** We don't have a choice

**Trickster:** And what about me?

**Bobby:** You stay outta site

**Sam:** What if he runs when the demon is dead?

**Bobby:** Then we'll make it our priority to hunt him down until he's dead.

**Sam:** That works. Also, What if it isn't Nurse Susan?

**Bobby:** Good point, we'll build a Devils Trap on the ceiling of the Motel room right at the door. As soon as it enters the room it shouldn't be able to go past that point. If he does then Dean gets lucky, if not then the Trickster gets lucky.

**Sam:** And if it doesn't follow Dean back to the Motel?

**Dean:** Come on Sam, do you really need to ask that question?

**Sam:** If it's the Nurse than no I don't need to ask…But if it's the Demon then it won't care for a nightcap.

**Dean:** I'll say that I found some evidence and its back at the motel.

**Bobby:** Call her up…

_Dean pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and his cell phone from his jacket and proceeds to call_

**Nurse: **Hello

**Dean:** Hello, Is this Nurse Susan?

**Nurse:** Yes, who is this?

**Dean:** It's Dean, you met my brother and I yesterday

**Nurse:** Oh, I remember you. How's Shawn doing?

**Dean:** That's actually why I'm calling. He's starting to talk about what happened and I need your professional opinion on a few things.

_Trickster gives big smile with 2 thumbs up_

**Nurse:** Alright, did he say what happened exactly?

**Dean:** Sorta, can we discuss this in person? It's not really an over the phone kind of conversation if you know what I mean.

**Nurse:** Ya, that would be fine. I get off at 4pm today, where do you want to meet?

**Dean:** Why don't I pick you up at work and I can take you to the Catfish Kettle joint down the street. They serve a mean burger!

**Nurse:** Yes, I'm familiar with their burgers. I'll see you at 4 then.

**Dean:** Sounds good, later.

_Hangs up phone_

**Dean:** Alright, so I have a date tonight and you boys have work to do.

**Scene 3**

**Scenery: The Southeast Missouri Mental Health Center Parking Lot 4:05pm**

_Dean pulls up to the center and Nurse Susan is already outside waiting_

**Dean:** Sorry about that, have you been waiting long?

**Nurse:** No, I just got here

**Dean:** Great, hop in…you must be starving!

**Nurse:** After work I have to confess my first thought is food. The food they serve is not as edible as you think it should be!

**Dean:** Ya, I'm not much for hospital food either.

_They pull into the Catfish kettle parking lot. Restaurant is surprisingly full_

**Dean:** Wow, this is quit the night spot

**Nurse:** It must be the burgers

**Dean:** _(laughs) _Must be!

_They exit car and enter restaurant_

**Dean:** Table for 2 please, preferably somewhere quite

_Nurse Susan eye's Dean suspiciously_

**Dean:** What? I like to hear myself think…that's all!

**Host:** Right this way please

**Nurse:** So, How's Shawn?

**Dean:** I think we maybe should have kept him with you for a while longer

**Nurse:** Oh, why's that?

**Dean:** He uh, he's saying some strange stuff. Like "one flew over the coo coo's nest" kinda stuff

**Nurse:** Like?

**Dean:** Well, I'm kinda embarrassed to say this out loud but it actually fits in with what your other patient said.

**Nurse:** Really?

**Dean:** Ya, Which is probably why I haven't returned him back to the institute just yet.

**Nurse:** Did he say what kind of animal attacked him?

**Dean:** No, not exactly. He's not saying it was an animal.

**Nurse:** Well what else could it be?

**Dean:** Huh, funny thing this is…_(Dean gives off nervous chuckle)_ he's saying that it was a Leprechaun…crazy huh?

**Nurse:** _(looking more excited than confused)_ A Leprechaun you say?

**Dean:** yup, and to boot the bunch he swears up and down that it's still after him!

_Waitress approaches_

**Waitress:** Hi, can I get you anything to start off with or are you ready to order?

**Dean:** I think were good, I'll have your hamburger steak with a Coke

**Nurse:** I'll have your steak please, medium rare…more rare than medium though please.

**Waitress:** Sure, anything to drink?

**Nurse:** Just water thanks

**Waitress:** Alright, thank you

_Waitress leaves_

**Nurse:** Where is he now?

**Dean:** The Leprechaun?

**Nurse:** No, Where's Shawn?

**Dean:** Ohhh, he's back at the motel

**Nurse:** You boys don't live in the area?

**Dean:** No, We live 2 towns over. Were staying in town for a bit just to make sure he's alright.

**Nurse:** Well I'm sure he appreciates your help, but I really think that maybe he should come back to the center

**Dean:** I know I know, he sounds crazy but he trusts us and I don't know how he'd feel about going back

**Nurse:** You do see why I would suggest this don't you?

**Dean:** Yes, I do see it but I honestly don't think he'll go. I mean it's his choice in the end and he's comfortable with us. Trust me, if he would have divulged this yesterday while we were there I seriously would not have suggested taking him out!

**Nurse:** I guess not!

**Dean:** What I was hoping for though was for you to maybe come and talk to him if he's willing. I'd like to get your opinion on his story. I just find it weird that his story would kind of mesh with that other guys. Did you ever tell him about that?

**Nurse:** No, not at all. I don't even think that anybody else would have. He just sat near the water all day and the only time he would come into human contact was with either me or a staff bringing him his lunch.

**Dean:** Weird

_Waitress comes back with food_

**Waitress:** Here you go, if you need anything else just holler

**Dean/Nurse:** Thank You

_Waitress leaves_

**Nurse:** You said he thinks that maybe the Leprechaun is still after him?

**Dean:** Ya, he swears he's being followed by it! I made a joke once and asked him if he could ask it for some of his gold coins to help pay for the room, he didn't appreciate the humor in it. He said he's not insane and that I shouldn't make fun of him. I think he's still mad at me for that.

**Nurse:** Have you ever seen anything following you or him? Anything that could set him off like that?

**Dean:** There's this cat that keeps coming around but that's about it.

**Nurse:** A cat?

**Dean:** Ya, he showed up shortly after I brought Shawn back to the motel. He comes around every night for food. I blame Sam for that, he's got a soft spot for animals…and dolls _(Smiles to himself)_

**Nurse:** I won't touch that…So, I think that maybe it would be a good idea for me to evaluate him. Maybe if I can't get him to come back with me I can at least prescribe him some anti-psychotics.

**Dean:** That would help. Do you have plans later on or do you feel like coming by tonight?

**Nurse:** You've peaked my curiosity; I'd like to see him tonight if that's ok?

**Dean:** Sure, when were done here we can head over. Sooo, was Shawn the only reason why you came out tonight?

**Nurse:** Not to hurt your feelings, but yes.

**Dean:** Just checking. I'll be right back, I'm just going to call Sam and ask him to tidy up the room…3 men…it can get ugly!

**Nurse:** Sure, I'll wait

_Dean gets up and walks to the back. Picks up pay phone and calls Sam's cell_

**Dean:** Hey honey it's me

**Sam:** Don't say anything revealing, it may be able to hear you

**Dean:** Things are going great, what are you guys up to?

**Sam:** Did it fall for it?

**Dean:** I asked her if it would be alright for her to come back and speak with Shawn, could you make the place presentable.

**Sam:** How long before you're here?

**Dean:** We should be there in about 20 minutes give or take a few. How's Shawn?

**Sam:** Were all set over here, Bobby will be in the bathroom and I guess we'll have to call the Trickster back in here…we'll sit at the table and play cards or something

**Dean:** That's cool, do you think he'll speak with her?

**Sam:** having the trickster here is going to be a huge risk. If this demon gets loose and figures out that Shawn is not himself, we could be in trouble.

**Dean:** Sure, I'll pick up some beer on the way. Do me a favor and open the bathroom window; we should really air out the place.

**Sam:** Alright, you get him out of the window while we start. See you soon

**Dean: **Alright, see you soon

_Dean walks back to the table and sits down_

**Nurse:** Everything alright?

**Dean:** Fine, as mentioned before, we weren't expecting company tonight so the place needs a once over.

**Nurse:** What is it with men and not being able to keep things tidy?

**Dean:** it's in the genes I guess.

_Waitress approaches_

**Waitress:** Can I get you guys anything else?

**Dean:** Just the check please

_Dean pays waitress and they head for the Impala_

**Scene 4**

**Scenery: Ozark Village Motel 6pm**

_Dean pulls up to the Motel_

**Dean:** Here we are, home sweet home

**Nurse:** Um, nice place?

**Dean:** I would say it's got character

**Nurse:** Alright then. You don't think that cat will be there do you?

**Dean:** I don't know, why?

**Nurse:** I like cats; I tend to take in strays now and again

**Dean:** Well if the cats there you can help yourself to him. I think Sam's already getting too attached to it anyways!

**Nurse:** I take it you're not a cat lover

**Dean:** Dogs are more my thing really. I'll apologies for the mess a head of time just in case. And Susan, Try not to force your self on Shawn too quickly.

**Nurse:** Force myself how?

**Dean:** Just, I don't want him shutting down again. As freaky as our conversations have been, I still feel more comfortable with him talking.

**Nurse:** Don't worry; this is what I do for a living!

**Dean:** Damn, I forgot my key.

_Dean knocks on the door_

**Dean:** Hey Sam, open up.

_Sam greets them at the door_

**Sam:** Hi Nurse Susan, good to see you again

**Nurse:** Please, just call me Susan.

**Sam:** Susan, please come in. _(Sam shouts behind him)_ Hey Shawn, you have a visitor.

**Shawn:** _(leaning over to see who's at the door) _My Nurse? What is she doing here?

**Sam:** _(looks back at Susan)_ Sorry, he's a bit cranky.

**Nurse:** That's fine, I'm used to it.

_Dean and Nurse Susan enter Motel room_

**Dean:** _(turns to Susan)_ I just need to prep him for this, I'll be right back

**Nurse:** Prep him? For what?

**Dean:** Judging from his reaction I may need to fill in some blanks

_Dean signals for Shawn to meet him in the bathroom. Once there in the bathroom Sam Proceeds_

**Sam:** Can I take your coat?

**Nurse: **Sure

_Sam takes her jacket and walks towards the bed_

**Sam:** Did Dean stop off and get any refreshments?

**Nurse:** No, I forgot to remind him

**Sam:** Come in, stay a while

_Nurse takes 2 steps then bounces back as though she hit a wall_

**Sam:** BOBBY! DEAN!

**Nurse:**_ (looking up)_ well well well, that was well played I must say

**Sam:** BOBBY!

_Bobby and Dean burst out of the bathroom fully loaded_

**Nurse:** Dean, was it something I said?

**Dean:** The fact that you weren't into me was a dead give away!

**Nurse:** So I guess I missed the whole Shawn thing

**Dean:** Good thing too, Sam start reading

**Nurse:** So you think that by exorcising me I'm just going to go away?

**Dean:** That was the plan

**Nurse:** Shame on you boys! I was pretty impressed with you up until now. All you're doing is releasing me from this body! You'll just make it easier for me to find him now that I know he's close.

**Bobby:** Continue Sam

_Sam Chants out ritual in Latin_

**Nurse:** _(steam rising from her)_ After I kill the Trickster I'm coming for you next!

_Sam continues_

**Bobby:** Dean, open the chest

_Dean reaches for a small chest that resembles an iron jewelry box, once open the room starts to get windy, like a whirlwind_

**Bobby: **Dean, make sure that you shut that box as soon as it enters, if not it'll go for you!

**Dean:** Don't worry Bobby, This body has never and will never inhabit one of these filthy things.

_Sam finishes off the spell and Dean holds the open chest in front of him. The lights flicker and the demon exits the body and is being pulled towards the chest. You can hear the demon growling as it tries to escape the chests grasp. As the Demon approaches the chest Dean is picked up into the air and thrown across the room. Luckily he still has the chest in his hands but now out of his control. The Demon dives and tries to enter into Dean._

**Bobby:** Nooooo! Sam grab the chest!

**Sam:** DEAN!

_As the Demon finishes entering Dean, Dean stands up and grasps a hold of his pendant as if it were choking him._

**Sam:** What's going on? Dean? Can you hear me?

**Bobby:** Sam, back up!

_Dean continues to grasp at his pendant, trying to rip it off but cannot. He stops and lets out a torturous scream, Dean then collapses._

**Sam:** DEAN!! DEAN!!!

_Bobby and Sam rush over, Bobby checks for a pulse_

**Bobby:** He's still alive

**Sam:** Dean? Wake up!

**Bobby:** Get him up, lay him on the bed

_Bobby and Sam each grab an end of Dean and place him on the bed_

**Bobby:** If I didn't know any better I'd say he was sleeping

**Sam:** Bobby, what if he doesn't wake up? Where's the Demon, I didn't see any smoke come out of Dean? Bobby: I think its dead! I think Dean killed it! But How?

**Bobby:** With that pendant of his would be my guess, it looked like the demon was being choked by it

**Sam:** That's why he's never been possessed?

**Bobby:** No, I think he's been lucky in the past. This Demon had no idea what he was getting himself into

**Dean:** Literally

**Sam:** DEAN! Are you OK??

**Dean:** I'm fine Sammy, stop yelling! Man, I feel like I've got the mother of all hangovers

**Bobby:** Do you still feel the Demon inside of you?

**Dean:** No, when he got into me I could feel him trying to get out just as quickly. After struggling for a bit it just died I guess, it was a weird feeling. I've never felt so violated in my life! And I've slept with some questionable woman in my past.

**Sam:** _(chuckling)_ Glad to see you're alright

**Bobby:** Where's the Trickster?

**Sam:** I'll go get him, I told him to wait by the car

_Sam exits room_

**Bobby: **Dean, where'd you say you got that pendant around your neck?

**Dean:** My mom gave it to me when I was born, she told my Dad that I was to wear it at all times. He used to joke around and say that it was just for identification purposes for if I got lost in a mall and she had to identify me against other babies! _(Laughs to himself)_ You know, 'cause most babies look a like! Why do you ask?

**Bobby:** The demon was trying to tear it off your neck before it died. I think that pendant is what killed that demon.

**Dean:** No Bobby, you're wrong on this one. I can't explain why the demon died but our family was normal before my Mom's death. There's no way she coulda known.

**Bobby:** I know what I saw Dean

_Sam storms into room_

**Sam:** He's gone! He took off! I told you this would happen!

**Dean:** The trickster? Are you sure?

**Sam:** Ya I'm sure, I looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found.

**Bobby: **We'll deal with him later. Let's tidy this place quickly and get the hell out of here.

**Dean:** Hey Sammy, Bobby seems to think that this pendant that Mom gave me is what killed the demon, can you explain to him the many reason why that's off the wall?

_Sammy stops and looks at bobby and then back at Dean_

**Dean:** Sam?

**Sam:** Dean, There's something I've been keeping from you.

**Dean:** What is it?

_Screen goes black_

**Dean:** Sammy?

**The End**


End file.
